Clan Rules
Clan Expectations # No foul-language or talking bad about the clan or its members. # Minimum 40 Experience Points (XP) # Keep your builders active. Your goal is to never let them sleep! ;) # Upgrade everything you can before moving up to the next TH. Troop Donation Rules # TH7+ are expected to keep a positive donation ratio (have donated more troops than they have received). Members lower than TH7 are expected to request troops as often as possible to upgrade quickly. They do not need to worry about troop ratios. # Minimum donation level is L4 Barbs or L4 Archers. Lower level troops may be donated, but only if the request comes from a person with troops below that level. Check a person's profile page to see what level troops a person has. # As a general rule, only ask for troops that you already have available in your barracks. For instance, until your unlock healers or hogs, do not ask for them on a regular basis. # Be as specific as possible in your troop request if you want troops other than L4 barbs or L4 archers. # During Clan War, specify whether the troop request is for war or for farming. # Failure to follow these donation rules may result in your being kicked out of the clan. War Rules - Only Townhall (TH) Level 7+ are eligible for Clan War # There are usually two clan wars per week: #* Weekday War - Preparation Day is Tuesday. Battle Day on Wednesday. #* Weekend War - Preparation Day is Saturday. Battle Day on Sunday. # Set your Clan War Preferences button to "I'm In (green) if you would like to be included in the next clan war. Set your status to "I'm Out" (red) if you to be left out of the next clan war. You can change this status at anytime. Setting your status to green does not guarantee you will be included in the next war. # No farming. Protect your TH as well as possible. # Use both of your attacks. Failure to use both of your attacks may result in you being kicked out of the clan. # Take Clan Castle Troops for every war attack. Failure to take Clan Castle Troops may result in you being kicked out of the clan. # Take the maximum number of spells possible for your TH level. Failure to take spells may result in you being kicked out of the clan. # Take high enough troops to get a three star. TH7 and TH8 are expected to attack with full dragons or an equally strong approach. If you are TH7 and do not have dragons, make it a priority to upgrade your barracks as soon as possible to get them. Dragons are the standard for TH7 and TH8 war attacks. # Failure to take appropriate type of troops (no goblins, not all barbs and archers) my result in your getting kicked out of the clan. # 1st Attack - Attack a base the highest base you are confident you can 3 star 95% of the time. Anything less than a 3 star on the first attack creates problems for the clan as another player will now have to re-attack that base. # 2nd Attack - Look for the highest remaining base that the clan has earned 1 star or less on that you are confident you can 3 star 80% of the time. Remember, the clan only gets credit for new stars. So if a base has already has 2 stars, a 3 star from your attack only provides 1 more star. # If attacking with ground troops, you must try to lure out the clan castle troops first. Failure to do so may result in your being kicked out of the clan. Elder Promotion Rules # Must be TH7 and minimum experience level 50. # Must have L4 barbs and archers and at least L1 dragons. # Must donate a minimum of 500 troops per 2 week cycle or maintain a 2-to-1 positive donation ratio. # Must be active war participant and average 4 new stars per war. # Must have been a clan member for at least one month.